Dogs Body
by Lieutenant FrankenFish
Summary: AxS, SxT, HxT - an excuse for yaoi smut with all the boys. Anubis 'plays' with Sphinx, Tut sits in his palace thinking of Sphinx. Betrayal, slightly dark, sometimes humourous...basically a request fic, read the first chapter and see what'cha think.
1. Chapter 1

**Dogs Body**

The demi-god sighed in frustration. After Tut had successfully destroyed the last canopic vase Sphinx had to go and ask Anubis for help. Anubis. The very name was grinding on his nerves. He was in Anubis' debt. Do you know what Anubis tells people in his debt to do? Well it's annoying and childish, especially for a God.

So here is Sphinx, in Abydos, one year after his quest had finished, looking for a _sandwich_. His eye twitched. A sandwich of all things the God could have asked him for, it was a sandwich. I know what you're thinking. A sandwich? That's not so bad. Well it is when Anubis had expressly said:

FLASHBACK

"Of course, I shall return with your Abydosian……sandwich" The demi-god bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Sphinx?"

"Yes?"

"You have to swim to Abydos"

The spirit disappeared, the smirk quite apparent on his face.

END FLASHBACK

Sphinx sought out this...sandwich. Double egg and mayo. Do Gods even eat?

Turning to go to the port he sighed. A sandwich….

"25 SCARABS FRIEND!!!" The bird man squawked the instant he saw Sphinx, Anubis never said he had to swim _back_. He smiled at his mini-victory.

HELIOPOLIS

(Anyone ever wonder what they talked about during those voyages…o0)

"Ah, I see you have the sandwich, as promised, I have recreated the canopic vase."

The dog-God bit into his sandwich with apparent delight.

Sphinx smirked. _"I'd have thought he would have asked for dog food"_

Anubis looked up from his meal, anger evident on his face.

"Sphinx, would you like to say that_ outloud_?"

The colour drained from his face.

"Say what out loud, my Lord?"

"Oh something about _dogfood_" Anubis hissed.

"_Huh, that was more cat like"_

In less than a blink of an eye Sphinx found himself pressed up against the wall with Anubis pressed very close to him.

"Cat-like?" The God's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh bugger"

Anubis smirked, he had always liked that fact that people only thought his aunt and uncle could read minds.

"Well, Sphinx, I am of course willingly to forgive this…insubordination"

Said Sphinx bristled with anger at the insult.

"If" The God carried on "you enter into a bet with me"

"What kind of bet?" Sphinx wished Anubis would back of, it was quite distracting having another man so close.

"Why a seduction bet of course" The God grinned at Sphinx expression.

"Okay, but I'm not gonna seduce Nefertiti, Tut's a friend"

Anubis laughed, "maybe I should have put it into other words, I bet I can make you hard."

Sphinx blanched at the implications that sentence contained "W-What?"

"Well…" Anubis' hand strayed from Sphinx's shoulder, holding him against the wall with just one hand; well he was a strong God.

Sphinx blushed and tried to push Anubis away when he felt the hand brush lightly against his stomach. The God leaned into Sphinx's neck, nipping him on the pulse, he laughed as he felt the demi-god stiffen.

He let his hand wander downwards towards the smaller Gods member. He let his fingers stroke teasingly up his length. Sphinx couldn't help it, he moaned.

The older an smirked, he always won these games. He fiercely kissed the other one, his tongue demanding entry, when Sphinx refused at he frowned slightly and allowed his hand to cup the slight bulge in Sphinx's pants and slowly gave it two teasing pumps. The instant Sphinx opened his mouth to moan Anubis invaded, tasting the demi-god forcefully.

Suddenly Anubis drew away from the wall and threw Sphinx to the ground, straddling his hips he ground into the smaller one. Causing the slight bulge to grow larger. He grinned and yanked down Sphinx's pants. The thanked the fact that no one wore under wear.

He stroked slowly up the demi-god's length, getting a blush and a moan as thanks. He stopped stroking and pumped slowly.

Sphinx's back arched in pleasure, he never thought a man would get this kind of rise out of him; at least it was a god and not some random street entertainer.

Suddenly the pleasure stopped as Anubis stopped pumping.

"Hmmmm" the god was smirking again "I think I won" he said looking at Sphinx openly. His penis was rather…erect. And pre-cum was beginning to appear at the head.

"Now I could of course continue" more smirking/grinning. Gmirking Sphinx decided to dub it, as ugly as the gods teasing.

"But you might not want that" Anubis stopped in the middle of his sentence, thinking, Sphinx guessed, "but I am enjoying myself" the god continued "and I_ am _your……master" the damn man gmirked again, "so I think I'll continue no matter what you want."

We all know Sphinx was enjoying himself, despite the fact that he considered himself to be seme, ha; well he's uke with Anubis isn't he.

Anubis leaned down and bit Sphinx's exposed nipple, he tongue lapping it lightly, Sphinx ached into him. He as presented with two finger and accepted them into his mouth, licking and sucking.

Anubis withdrew them and entered Sphinx, watching as the demi-god writhed in pain, he began to start a scissor motion as Sphinx cried out slightly.

Feeling he was done Anubis entered Sphinx himself and began thrusting hard and slow, hitting the point to make Sphinx cry out in pleasure and delight.

He gmirked at his work (yes he can read minds and liked the gmirk comment).

Yet he just knew there was more he could do, so he took Sphinx's member in his hand and pumped in time to his thrusts.

He delighted in the expression on Sphinx's face as he came, it was…cute. He too came inside Sphinx at the same time, allowing a shiver of pleasure to show.

Anubis stood up and looked down at Sphinx, a mixture of blood and cum seeping from his ass.

"I shall expect you the same time next week" he said handing the small demi-god a canopic vase "you still owe me for two comments."

Sphinx looked confused, even through his daze.

"Well, there was the dog food comment, and you've repaid that one."

"Yes" Sphinx butted in "and the one about you being cat like, so that's just one"

Anubis gmirked at the smaller one, "that was only a taste of my abilities, and there was the cat food _and_ the Gmirking comment, till next week"

He turned to leave but looked back at Sphinx, "oh, and if you don't _come_ Sphinx, I'll _come_ looking for you"

He grinned as the demi-god blushed.

Oh how he loved innuendo.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

Ack! I wanted it to be smuttier but when I started to type my grand pa came home and the computers in the dining room and I just couldn't write good smut with him there, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I'll make up for it when they're all out. PROMISE.

Anubis: Excellent

Sphinx: will Anubis be nicer?

Anubis: No, my uke sex toy.

Sphinx: SEX TOY!?!?!?!

Anubis: Yes, sex toy, fuck hole, toy boy e.t.c.

Sphinx: …

Anubis: you looked edible when you blush.

Author: edible………I can use that!


	2. Chapter 2

Sphinx fanfiction Chapter 2

Hello to my 3 reviewers (i seem to recall that they were 3 of you dear people out there *waves*) Well, hello to you all-i should have sent a personal review (that sounds a tad....odd dosen't it) hehe personal messages, perverted o_0 wait no, PMs exist *laughs* anywho, if you guys haven't got it yet then you should soon! I am so sorry for never updating, i should be spanked as according to *cough* resources, England is the country with the highest spanking fetish 0///0 oh my......I have a laptop now and can write whenever i choose-y'know between college and anime club (aka social life....) the computer got a spyware virus-if you know how to get rid of it can you *chuckle* PM me? The laptop (who is called Miles Zexy Steve Bakura Wright dosen't have Microsoft Word installed so i'm on Notepad (sorry for the copious mistakes)  
Rightio! On with the fic-ah i must say that in my perverted mind Anubis looks like a human but with animal features, the ears and tail of a jackal. Not like in the game because he is currently in his...uh...humany form...or something.  
AH AND PLEASE SUGGEST ANYTHING-A PARTICULAR KINK, SCENE ETC PLEASE! Or i'll go young girl British ninja on your arses! hehheh AH AND ONE OF YOU WANTED A TUT/SPHINX-COMING NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE I NEED YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST AND WHO YOU WANT TO BE SEME/UKE!  
But i have some Tut/Sphinx hints in this chapter ;) just for you!

"Sphinx, my dear friend, you look simply awful" Tut gazed at his half human friend in a worried manner, his brow slightly creased causing him to look older than his years. Sphinx was currently lounging on a high backed chair looking forlornly at his uneaten plate of olives.

"Well Tut, it hasn't been the best of weeks."

"I heard that Anubis can be a harsh task master," his friend replied in a sympathetic manner. Tut looked suddenly mortified as Sphinx went a deep shade of red, making him look vaguely ill.

"Ah, Sphinx! You look even worse! I call for a full body ex-!" Tut was cut off as Sphinx grabbed his arm in a vice like grip and whispered quietly, "no full body exams."

"You are going to have to regale upon us the tale of the task you did for Anubis." Spoke Tut, accidently slipping into the imperial 'we'.

And so, Sphinx recounted the story to Tut, who, after about two sentences, went through a suprising array of colours. From white, to pink,  
to a sickly green and finally settling on the common red blush. Although it looked a little less ridiculous on him than on Sphinx.

"Sphinx, lis-" whatever incredible advice Tut had about to given Sphinx was cut off as Sphinx was teleported away in a cloud of Anubis'  
magic.

The King of the Two Lands set in thought for awhile, his young face troubled as he remembered what Sphinx had told him. He felt hurt, worried and...jealous.  
'...Sphinx..you were supposed...to..be mine...'

Hello this is line break, that's right, a line break, have you read this break..no? Then you should! LINEBREAK! WHOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ah Sphinx! How are you pet?" Anubis' eyes danced as they regarded the slightly shocked, rumpled looking demi god who was currently standing in his personal chambers.

"Anubis." The young man bowed stiffly. "I trust that you have a job for me?" 'I really hope that it's a normal one too...'

"As a matter a fact i do, and yes, it is normal little one" Anubis grinned from his throne, his tail curled loosely around his right leg.  
"I want you to go to the market in Abydos, no you don't have to swim, and pick up these for me." Anubis threw down a torn sheet of papyrus with hieroglyphs scrawled hasitly across it. For an all-powerful God, he really wasn't that neat.

"Lets see...a banana, cucumber-" he was stopped as Anubis sniggered slightly gesturing at Sphinx, "no, no, please go on" The grin was very disconcerting at this point.

"Alright...a strawberry..just one? Okay...and two ointments from Mekar.." Sphinx looked mildly confused.

"Is something wrong"  
"Uh, you haven't written down what ointments you need"

"Oh, not to worry pet" Said Anubis, smirking as he walked to Sphinx, draping an arm about his shoulders "Mekar already knows what the oinments are."

'Then why did you not get them when you told him what you wanted'  
"Because it will be so much more amusing to see you do it" laughed the God.

Overcoming his minor blush, Sphinx looked to Anubis, "What d'you mean 'see', are you coming?"

"But of course pet!" Anubis picked up a loose red robe, throwing it round his shoulders but leaving it open. His finely muscled chest exposed to the world.

Now, by this point, Sphinx was very, very confused. Anubis wanted to what him buy fruit, fruit, of all things. And some kind of medicine, 'probably for inflamation of the lower regions.' He thought wryly to himself.

"Now, now, the only one whos' experienced my magnificant apendage in the last week is you, and i would hope that you keep yourself clean."

It was at this point that Sphinx really considered legging it, even though he knew that he would be caught easily.

The black magic of Anubis surrounded them as the God transported them to Abydos, making Sphinx rather happy as he didn't have to overpay that bloody humanoid squarking bird. The trips to and from Abydos could be nigh unbearable when travelling with a bird that puntuated its sentences with a high pitched mating call. And that bird really liked to talk.

The varied noise of the bustling town enveloped the pair as they stood, a tad disorientated, in the marketplace.

"Well then Cutey, lead on. Show me how the peasants shop." Anubis was still grinning at him in a disturbing way, and Sphinx knew that he hadn't forgotten his promise of '3 more times.'

Sphinx led him first to the fruit stall where they stood, side by side, innocently discussing what banana to purchase. That is, until Sphinx felt a certain...something...He tried to move away but that just gave Anubis' tail a chance to slip discreetly inside his baggy trousers. As for the God himself, he just continued rambling on about fruit. The marketplace was fantastically crowded and there was simply no way that any could have seen the black tail digging around in Sphinx's pants.

The short demi god gasped as the tail wrapped around his hardening member, the tip of his tail caressing the head in small, soft circles.  
Sphinx leant over on the table to prevent his knees from giving way, his face alight with blood and his mouth issuing murmured sounds of approval.  
The stall owner and his son were too preoccupied with the many other customers to notice the forplay going on in front of them.

Sphinxs' member and the tail were soon slick with precum, the tail wrapped twice round and alternatly squeezing in different areas. Sphinx was painfully hard now, and so close to coming when Anubis stopped his random talk, picked up a medium sized banana and a large stawberry.  
He then preceded to drag the moaning demi-god to the vegetable stall. Once again his tail found its way to Sphinx's trousers. It was still very wet with a mixture of Sphinx's sweat and precum, Anubis didn't guide to the young man's evident arousal, but rather, to the small puckered hole.  
He bagan to gently probe it. Sphinx gasped in shock and would have collasped in a boneless heap if not for the tall Gods arm wrapping round his waist. Sphinx gave up and rested against the mans chest as the probing became deeper, and more insistent.

He moaned into the robe as the tip of the tail forced its way through the tight ring of muscle and instead of going deeper, just teased by sliding slowly in and out, ocassionally stopping to swirl around the hole, causing the wanton young demi-god to moan in dissapointment and nip at the God's neck in desire.

Anubis had long since given up on talk and grabbed a large cucumber, he then pulled Sphinx with him as they went to Mekar's Shop. It was a dark, dank little hovel with rows upon rows of coloured jars adourning the dirt encrusted walls. Anubis almost ran up to the counter, though still looking graceful and refined, even if there was a young man insistently moaning at him.

"My ointments Mekar" The God was abrupt and the world would feel his wrath if he wasn't having sex within ten minutes.

"Right away, My Lord" The shop keeper fled to the back where the 'adult' ointments were kept. He shortly returned, carrying with him two bottles;  
fushia in colour. Sphinx snapped out of his lust for long enough to enquire what the ointments were.

"One causes incredible sensitivity and hyper-awareness and the other triples pleasures of the flesh." Replied the God, his amber eyes never leaving the willing body before him. Sphinx smirked slightly, guessing what was to come, and with that knowing facial expression, Anubis returned them to his lavish chambers.

TBC.  
XD AS IF I WOULD DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anubis' hand stole their way round the smaller ones body, pulling it in close as his mouth brushed against Sphinxs'. The younger moaned and nibbled at the God's lower lip causing him to gorwl in approval. Anubis snaked his tongue into the demi-god's mouth, stroking the pink muscle and intimatly exploring the sweet cavity. He grinned into the kiss as he could feel his subordinates tongue trying to creep into his mouth, but prevented by the God's holding it down.

Giving up, Sphinx dragged his arms along the taller ones chest, finding his sensitive nipples and brushing them teasingly with his nails. Anubis gave a soft growl and pushed Sphinx to the ridiculously sized bed, causing the demi-god to fall seductively against the covers. Instead on instantly leaping upon him and having his wicked way, Anubis paused to dig through theor shopping bags and pull out the strawberry and ointments. He opened a pink bottle and diposited a tiny amount of its contents onto the fruit. He turned to Sphinx.

"Eat, i can assure you that you'll like it" he said, eyes laughing at him mischieviously.

Sphinx took the offered fruit and ate, watching Anubis undress as he did so. Almost instantainiosly his body reacted, becoming hyper-aware of the cool air brushing his nipples and feeling it caress his soft hair through the layer of clothing.

The tall man-God smirked down at him, naked. His tail stroking Sphinxs' stomach. He moaned at the touch. The God sat next to him and removed the younger man's clothing,  
watching in amusement as the other yelped as the cloth slid down his member. Anubis appreciated the view for a moment before picking up the other bottle and laving his hands.  
He leaned over Sphinx and gently massaged the mixture onto his balls and applying it the the underside, head and slit of the others arousal, watching as the small demi-god writhed under his skilled hands.

He leaned down and nipped at the sensitive bared neck. Coating his fingers further as he did so. He continued to work his mouth on the upperbody whilst one hand teased a hard nipple the other trailed downto the small hole, teasing it for a second before slipping in. He did not stretch but rather worked the mixtured into the hidden skin, laughing as other tried to come.

"No, not yet. Really pet, it thought that you'd last longer than this" griined the God as he whispered a spell to stop the other reaching his peak. Sphinx glared. "Bastard".

"Hey, if i were a 'bastard' would i do this?" asked the amused God as he withdrew his finger and placed his tail at the opening, gently pushing in. The demi-god moaned and gasped as the tail worked his overly tender passage. They soon created a rythm accompanied by the young man's gasps and cries.

The God couldn't take it anymore, no, he must take him! He took out his tail and turned Sphinx onto hands and knees. The pale arse bared to him to an intimate and suservient gesture. He took his throbbing member and slowly slid it in. They both moaned deeply at the contact. There was no time for propriety and whispered words of 'love'. The two just moved together in a private dance.  
Anubis' glorious 'apendage' hitting the demi's sweet spot at every thrust. He slid his tail round the smaller man's body and, releasing his spell, began slowly pumping him.

Sphinx cried out in utter estacy as his member was grasped firmly from behind, his body reacting by moving faster between the two points of pleasure. The ointment causing him to feel such pleasure that before was only obtained in dreams. He cried out loudly as he came, his seed spilling over the Gods tail and his muscles clenching tightly onto the intruding apendage. The taller one groaned in delight and he too came in the demi's passage.

LEMONYLEMONYLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK...SO HOW WAS THE LEMON, WANT MORE I'LL BE GOOD AND UPLOAD ONCE PER WEEK! DEAL? :) HUGS ALL ROUND!

The two lay together in complete harmony for the first time, covered in sweat and cum? Yes, but still happy. Sphinx lay curled up against Anubis' bared chest, half asleep and the God gazed upon him in doting adoration.

"Still got two more pay backs pet" he murmured.

The other just grumbled unintelligly in reply.

TBC FOR REAL THIS TIME :(

OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The second chapter is done! I hope that all 3 of you liked it ^_^ i tried harder on this one and i think that taking English Literature is helping with my writing. We have to do this short story-hehe mines about a gay psycho! Hurrah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ummm it's now 00:26 to quote my clock so i hope that they're aren't too many mistakes *sweatdrop* I have also read much more yaoi (for research *cough* ?? so maybe that helped? Nyah!! Please tell me what'cha think-especially you who wants a Tut/Sphinx lemon! I need help!!! In many ways.  
Now i'm off to re-read:  
ZANG FU THEORY (SAIYUKI, SANSO/GOJYO/HAKKAI-IT'S AMAZING, RATED M (duh)  
BUMP IN THE NIGHT (KINGDOM HEARTS, SEIFER/ZEXION-INCREDIBLE AND ORIGINAL-RATED M (XD)  
MARBLE HOUSE (LUDWIG KAKUMEI, LUI/WIL-MY FAVE OUT OF ALL THESE! RATED M (LOL) I RECOMMEND THESE TO YOU IF YOU LIKE THE GAME/MANGA AND/OR PAIRING GLOMPS! TALEN-CHAN 


	3. Chapter 3

Dog's Body

Chapter 3

A very dear note to DarkAngel and Sexta, my two reviewers who actually bothered to read chapter 2 even though it took me about a year to update =_= haha and a special thank you to DarkAngel for her lovely PM :D I hope that you enjoy the fruit of my loins…uhhh…labour …..¬_¬ Both of your reviews made me really really happy ^^ so thank you so much!

Just sitting on my sofa, I've been having *perverted* visions of the scenes all day and haven't been doing enough concentrating on my college subjects-so if I fail, you two are to blame ^///^ good news! I'm using Word now, so I can see all my mistakes! I'll do extra proof reading to make up for the (I expect) colossal amount in chapter 2. So enough blabbering and on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't won the characters or game, or some of the concept. I forget who does but it's not me!

THIS WOULD BE A LINEBREAK A LINEBREAK WATASHI WA GAKUSEI DESU LINEBREAK

At the same time that Sphinx was enjoying a lot of special attention from the God of the Dead, Tut was moping around his sun lit palace, poking into random holes and crawling into ducts when no one was looking. It reminded him of the days of old and allowed him to think back to the time he first met Sphinx, the time when the demi-god had begun to invade his most private thoughts.

He'd been foolish, ridiculous to run without care to such a precious urn, watching in abject horror as it slipped from his grasp and shattered the most important part of himself. Preventing his return to human form, or, at least, so he'd thought. Reality turned out to be a pleasant surprise.

The demi-god had remained with him for weeks whilst the Great God Osiris sought to mend the urn, they, well, Sphinx had talked. He'd been regaled with tales of adventure, excitement and they had changed everything for him. As he sat for hours, staring in rapt attention at Sphinx. The way his tail would flick in time with the wild gestures of his claw tipped hands. The way his decorated eyes would widen comically when talking about situations that, Tut thought, were supposed to be shocking but with Sphinx describing them, the same Sphinx who's eyes would shut tight when he laughed, they just weren't.

It was after three weeks and he'd been spending less and less time with Nefertiti and pretty all of it with Sphinx-when he wasn't sleeping when a messenger from the Great God arrived, carrying all of Tut's new hopes and dreams with him in the form of a dusty, cracked and mildly greasy urn. He never did find out why the urn was greasy, it still perturbed him to this day.

The cold, bright light of the God's magic engulfed him and he could feel everything. His skin scraping back over muscles. The bones hissing and snapping back into place. The overwhelming pain, pleasure, darkness, light. And then he was human. A human around the age of sixteen with pale skin, not like the hues of his companions. Dark tousled hair, large amber eyes set above a delicate nose and smiling light pink lips. A scrawny frame, short for his age-and he was very very naked . Of course all eyes darted down to the royal package, passing silent judgement.

Nefertiti was the first, engulfing him in a distant hug, their love had been lost but quiet affection remained, Tut was sure that she knew of his desire for the tanned demi-god. The Sphinx hugged him, his taller frame curving round Tut making him feel protected and warm. It was so very hard to keep his arousal down as the demi-god's hand retreated to his hips, smiling down at him and simply saying; "well Tut, are we finally going to hear that voice of yours?" Tut had laughed along with the rest and it was a guard who thought to hand him a garment.

That night they had celebrated, danced, smiled, shared stories and laughed. The whole palace in an uproar of happiness and noise. It had ended too quickly of course, these things always do. Sphinx and Imotep saying their goodbyes and disappearing into the night. Nefertiti had put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before walking off to meet her lover.

Tut had returned to his room, alone. He laid down on the bed and allowed himself to remember Sphinx touch and warmth. His erection took shape and he had grasped with anger. Jerking himself off as he imagined the demi-god above him, kissing him, fangs grazing softly over his neck, collarbone and resting on his nipple, biting it gently as his free hand rubbed the other nub to hardness. The knee between his legs causing him to grasp. Sphinx's large, warm hand being him to the peek before letting him come over his hand. The white liquid contrasting with his sun darkened skin. And so Tut had let go. Deciding that if he ever saw the demi again he would confess his adoration. He thought the chance would never come, but it did. Sphinx came over to the palace two days later and they both had talked, engaged in each other's company. However, Tut could never summon up the courage to tell him, always wanting to during Sphinx's twice-weekly visits, yet, after a year and a half, no words of love had left his lips and he had almost given up. That is, until told him of his exploits with Anubis. Tut had been furious, careful to stop it from showing to his friend but even then he'd felt physically sick. The jealousy raged furiously inside him and he knew that he would never give up on his taller half. He would go to war on the Black God if need be, but first, he would have to make Sphinx his. He intended to do that tonight.

MWAHAHA A LINEBREAK, SORRY FOR NO SEX FOR MANY WORDS L BUT IT'S A COMIN'!

"Tut!" The light hearted voice penetrated the walls of palace, calling its friend out to play.

Its friend wasted no time in dashing to the demi, looking like a complete mess of a pharaoh.

"Sphinx! How are you? Tell all! Any more…encounters…?" The hurried sentence from the seventeen year old sounded undignified and gossipy, the thought made Sphinx smile at his smaller friend.

"Yes, but come! Lets eat, drink whilst I tell you tales of such badly worded erotica that you'll never look at another woman again!" He laughed, not realising the effect of his words on the young ruler.

The warmth of the sun had seeped into the fibres of Tut's bed, heating it comfortably for the two friends even as they sat and spoke of Anubis' various..erotic deeds.

Needless to say, Tut was livid.

"You let him do that to you!?!? In public!"

"Heh, well, he can be…persuasive when the occasion calls" said an embarrassed Sphinx.

"I can't..you…with him…I.." Tut couldn't hold it in any longer and the tears began to fall, his thin shoulders shaking visibly under the cotton robe.

"Tut! Hey, are you okay? Come here…" His worried friend hugged the smaller frame, stroking it's back in slow, sensuous movements. "Is there something that you want to tell me by any chance?"

"Thank you Sphinx, I don't what came over m-" The demi interrupted by placing his lips on those of the younger. Tut felt a slick muscle swipe gently over his lips, asking for entrance.

Tut had never done anything like this before and was hesitant, but it wasn't long before a playful battle of domination began. The two tongues sliding across another, tasting, testing.

It was at this time that Sphinx found out that Tut's mouth tasted sweet and innocent, just had he had always imagined and he took his time in exploring the dark, wet cavern.

Tut reciprocated nicely, his tongue swiping the demi's mouth, his lips parting in a gasp when the older began to nip at his lips. Sphinx pulled away and smiled at him. Everything that was their friendship tied up in this very moment.

Tut looked at him, a quiet hope in his soulful eyes, "I want you now."

The demi grinned, fangs poking out a little. "Thought you'd never ask" . Sphinx was on him, lips kissing his neck, allowing the occasional bite just to hear the ruler's muffled cries. One hand holding the back of Tut's neck neck whilst the other was busy ridding him of clothing. It just got in the way when you kiss. He gently pulled the garment from his friend, revelling in the beauty of his young playmate.

He instantly went back to work, biting slightly at an erect nub and toying with the other between his friends, rolling it, provoking gasps and moans. Gods he wanted to take the boy now!

Tut placed his hands in Sphinx's hair, extracting the amusing crown. He almost screamed when he felt Sphinx's chin nudge against his weeping arousal. Said Sphinx grinned and took the slick object into his mouth. He had the hold the other's hips down to prevent him from choking the demi. He answered the younger's moans of displeasure at prevented movement by humming at the back of his throat. The vobrations travelling down the arousal making the other writhe and call out his name.

"Sphinx…uhn…hurr-y..up..ah!" Tut's back arched as the demi quickened his pace on the shaft, he felt the heat rising in the pit of his stomach and knew it wouldn't be long. Sphinx seemed to guess and answered by licking the underside in languid strokes and teasing the tip, rolling his tongue over the head. His friend's pre cum tasting like honey to him.

"Sphinx! I-ahhh!" Tut emptied himself into the other's mouth, blushing in mortified terror.

Sphinx laughed at his expression. "Don't worry, I need you loose" he smirked and swapped their positions. Tut resting lightly upon him.

"Okay, just relax, this will hurt, but not too much." He paused, looking at his young friend. "Are you alright with this or do you want to stop?"

"No, hurry up Sphinx!" His playmate replied, huffing in annoyance at the other's hesitation.

Sphinx rolled his eyes as he reached for a bottle by the bed. "Geez, one could think that you like that kind of play.."

"If it were with you, I wouldn't care" Sphinx leaned up and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Trust me."

"I always do."

Tut grimaced as the first slick finger entered him and put his hands on the demi's shoulders to give him better access. "Just tell me to stop if it hurts." Tut nodded. The finger moved in a sweeping circle inside him, attempted to widen to entrance for the second. Surprisingly it worked. There was very little pain, that is, until Sphinx pushed Tut's upper half down so his that his rear was raised up slightly.

"Ugnnnn" The former mummy groaned.

"Wait a moment and promise you that you'll feel mu-!"

"AHHHH!"

"Tut!?!?!?"

"AGAIN, DO IT AGAIN!!!" The younger yelled at him, moving back at forth, trying to get the fingers to hit his prostate again.

Sphinx grinned and obliged, his fingers massaging the tight bundle of nerves so hard that Tut didn't even notice the third finger inside him. All three working to prepare him properly. When Sphinx thought that Tut was going to come a second time, he extracted his fingers. Hastily pulling off the rest of his jewellery and trousers he brought the younger to rest on his lower half gently.

He looking at the red tinted face and smiled at his friend. "Okay, now guide yourself over it…" Tut did so and sat slightly above his friend's arousal, feeling the tip brush his entrance slightly.

"Now.." Sphinx took Tut's hips in his hands and slowly began to ease the ruler onto his aching member. He groaned loudly as it slid in. Tut's head snapped back as the shaft hit his abused prostate.

Slowly, Sphinx started up their rhythm. Both bodies covered in a light sheen that was gilded by the desert sun. It wasn't long before the younger began to speed up, nearly bringing both to their climax. Tut cried out as his sweet spot was hit over and over and Sphinx could only watch in happiness as his quiet friend cried his lungs out and bounced within shame on his lap. The smaller erection weeping openly.

Sphinx took it in his hand and began to pump Tut at the pace the younger was setting. With the stimulation of the heat, sun, sight and feel of the other's tight muscles clenching around him, it wasn't long before Sphinx came into his friend. His back arched up even as his hand continued pumping and his friend continued riding him until, he too, came. Splashing across Sphinx's hand and chest.

They lay in their mess in a happy afterglow. No worries, coherent thoughts. Nothing. Just the company of one another and feeling safe and calm. Surprisingly, it was Tut who spoke first.

"I guess you know how I feel now.." It carried the hint of a question.

"Of course" Sphinx smiled down at him. "Tut; you're my best friend, my lover and someone whom I've always cared deeply about, I just never knew how deeply until I saw you crying."

" I'm sorry Sphinx, you have Anubis and I couldn't help it I want-"

"Wanted you. From now on, I will only want you, in my arms, eyes and life."

"Good, I'd have had you expelled from the Two Lands if you hadn't said that"

The two friends laughed with one another before drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

LINEEEEEEEEEEEEENBBBBBREEEAAAAAAAAKKK HAH LEMONY GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!

Anubis had watched the unfolding proceedings with a hateful eye. So that was how they wanted it? Fine.

He'd have to teach the inferring little human a lesson of course. When Anubis wanted something, nothing would stop him.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello again! Tis me! Of course! HAHAHA! Wowza! I'll stop talking in one word sentences now. So what did ya think? I thought that this fic was going to be a sex filled thing with no plot at all, but! Le gasp! There is a plot forming, DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Once again, any requests, pairings, kinks, I want them and I want them now! I'll work 'em in somehow. Aw Sphinx/Tut is an adorable pairing…what about an Anubis!Sphinx/Tut or Anubis/Tut or even………..a Horus/Tut!!! Yes! Pair everyone with Tut ¬_¬

A lot of fluff in this chappie, not my usual thing but I tried and found that I really liked writing it ^^ I hope that you liked it DarkAngel! And now, I repeat myself- DarkAngel, Sexta, any dark and dangerous or cute and fluffy stuff you want in here? :D This a people's fic. Ah and if you don't want anyone to know its you then just write that in a PM and BAM! No one will know because I quite like reading and writing anything-including BDSM, RIM, Yes, even rape I have no problems with (writing, not doing or having it done to-it's an awful thing but in fan fiction, it can work really well.

And if it makes anyone feel better I have a real fetish for sadistic pretty doctors with long, slightly curled hair, round glasses, scalpels who wear long lab coats and are seme gay. I read too much Count Cain (Jezebel/Cain all the way. And Lui/Wil from Ludwig Kakumei/revolution…I love Kaori Yuki!


End file.
